Defend
by AbsoluteChanbaek
Summary: "Apa tidak ada hal yang ingin kau pertahankan? Apa tidak ada sesuatu yang membuatmu untuk menghalangi mereka? Kau bodoh!" "Jangan menyukai siapapun selain aku, jangan menerima ajakan kencan dari gadis manapun, jangan lihat mereka dan lihatlah aku terus seperti itu" CHANBAEK GS RnR


**DEFEND**

**Pairing : Park Chanyeol - Byun Baekhyun**

**Support : Do Kyungsoo**

**Genre : Romance. Hurt/Comfort. Drama.**

**Rating : T**

**Warning : Genderswitch. Weird. Typo(s)**

.

Disini Chanyeol lebih tua satu tahun.

.

_Baekhyun dilahirkan untuk terbiasa bersama Chanyeol. Chanyeol lebih dulu terlahir untuk membuat Baekhyun terbiasa bersamanya._

.

Baekhyun menilik lembar demi lembar daftar pengunjung perpustakaan. Gadis itu melepas kacamatanya, menghirup udara sejenak untuk dihela lalu bertopang dagu. Dia bekerja seperti itu setiap hari, kecuali sabtu dan minggu selama empat jam di sela sela kuliahnya. Sembari bekerja di perpustakaan, dia seringkali menghabiskan waktunya bersama temannya-temannya sejak dia lahir, Park Chanyeol. Chanyeol, laki laki yang tidak pernah absen satu haripun untuk dilihatnya, pria itu selalu ada dimana saja, Baekhyun seringkali mengira ngira apa temannya itu tidak lelah setiap hari hanya melakukan rutinitas yang sama seperti makan siang, mengantarnya pulang, kadang kadang atau mungkin sering menginap di apartemennya.

Mereka-Baekhyun dan Chanyeol-sudah terbiasa bersama, dan tidak ada kata bosan untuk hal itu. Tidak akan. Baekhyun jadi melamun tentang masa kecilnya hingga dia menginjak kepala dua saat ini, hidupnya hanya terisi oleh hal hal yang menyangkut pria bernama Chanyeol.

Pria yang sedang menjadi bahan melamunnya datang dengan senyumnya yang khas. Baekhyun menyadari itu, bahwa senyum Park Chanyeol akan selalu menjadi salah satu hal yang menghangatkan hatinya. Tapi sikap cuek nya yang luar biasa membuatnya hanya melirik pria itu sebentar lalu kembali melihat daftar nama pengunjung.

"Baek, carikan buku ensiklopedi untukku"

Baekhyun menatapnya ogah ogahan. Dia yakin Chanyeol hanya ingin mengajaknya bicara setelah itu membawanya kabur makan siang.

* * *

><p><strong>Gwangju, 27 November 1999<strong>

Orang tua mereka memilih menyekolahkan anaknya di sekolah dasar yang sama. Chanyeol sudah masuk ditahun sebelumnya. Ibu Baekhyun kenal baik dengan Ibu Chanyeol, bisa dibilang mereka sahabat sejak lama. Mereka hanya tidak sengaja, dan tidak ada maksud serta niatan untuk menjodohkan putra putrinya atau hal hal semacamnya. Tapi Ibu Baekhyun berpendapat yang sama dengan Ibu Chanyeol, kalau Chanyeol laki laki dan dia bisa menjaga Baekhyun yang memang punya sifat pendiam, selalu tertutup, tidak suka bicara banyak, tidak mau mengenal teman temannya kecuali mereka yang mengajaknya berteman terlebih dahulu. Baekhyun adalah sosok yang mudah menangis, sosok yang selalu memendam apa apa sendiri, tidak mau berbagi perasaannya dengan orang lain, tidak mau kalau orang lain tahu apa yang dia rasakan, dan terakhir-dia selalu bersikap _sok_ baik baik saja dengan alasan tidak ingin mengecewakan siapapun termasuk teman teman yang dikenalnya.

Chanyeol kecil selalu menjaga Baekhyun. Ibunya bilang, Baekhyun adalah gadis yang baik meskipun sikapnya dingin.

"Halo Baekhyun! Aku Chanyeol"

Pertemuan awal mereka kurang menyenangkan, Baekhyun selalu bersembunyi dibalik punggung sang ibu ketika Chanyeol menawarkan ajakan pertemanan. Baekhyun meremas kain ibunya meminta wanita berusia tigapuluhan itu membawanya pulang. Chanyeol agak bingung melihat gadis kecil dengan jepitan pita ungu dikepalanya yang seperti enggan menyambutnya uluran tangannya.

"Mama, Baekhyun mau pulang. Ayo pulang, ma"

Tapi Chanyeol adalah sosok yang ceria, dia suka sekali tersenyum, dia anak laki laki yang punya banyak teman, baik laki laki ataupun perempuan. Anak itu punya pemikiran yang dewasa, ya setidaknya itu hal yang baik untuk memulai hubungan pertemanannya dengan Baekhyun.

Sejak dua minggu berturut turut, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tidak pernah terpisahkan. Chanyeol selalu mengajaknya kemana mana saat jam jam istirahat, datang kekelas Baekhyun untuk makan siang dengan bekal yang mereka bawa, pergi mengerjakan PR dirumah Baekhyun saat malam hari. Anehnya, Baekhyun tidak tahu kalau Chanyeol dapat meluluh lantakan hatinya hanya dengan memberinya _ice cream strawberry_.

"Baekhyun, kau tahu tidak?" Chanyeol berkata sambil menikmati ice cream dengan rasa yang sama.

"Apa?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan mata yang mengerjap dengan lucunya. Chanyeol dengan itu tersenyum.

"Hari ini aku ulang tahun" Anak laki laki itu berkata dengan cerianya, seolah olah tidak ada hal lain yang lebih membahagiakan selain hari ulang tahunnya.

Baekhyun mengerjap dua kali sebelum ikut tersenyum tidak kalah cerianya dengan anak laki laki yang jauh lebih tinggi.

"Benarkah? Chanyeol ulang tahun? Berarti nanti akan ada kue dan pesta? Benar kan?" Gadis kecil itu bahkan lebih terlihat antusias dibanding teman laki lakinya.

"Kau benar! Nanti aku bilang pada Ibu, tapi Baekhyun-" Chanyeol menjeda membuat Baekhyun menatapnya ingin tahu.

"-Kau akan memberiku kado kan?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan polosnya, sama seperti dua bola legam di manik si gadis.

"Tentu saja, Chanyeol mau apa?"

"Aku mau-"

* * *

><p>"Aku mau kau!" Baekhyun mengerjap lagi beberapa kali. Sepertinya itu sudah menjadi kebiasaannya jika dia tidak begitu menangkap kata kata yang diucapkan lawan bicaranya.<p>

"Apa?" Gadis itu bertanya lagi.

"Aku mau kau yang menemaniku nanti, aku tidak bisa pergi ke pesta ulang tahun temanku tanpa menggandeng seseorang" Chanyeol menjelaskan dengan tenang, sedang membujuk temannya itu untuk pergi ke pesta ulang tahun salah satu temannya.

"Ayolah, Baek! Kau tahu, aku-"

"Kenapa tidak dengan gadis yang lain saja, temanmu kan banyak?"

Chanyeol tidak pernah menyukai ini. Dia tidak pernah suka jika Baekhyun menyinggung nyinggung soal gadis yang lain. Chanyeol memang pria supel yang punya banyak teman dimana mana, tapi dia tidak pernah sekalipun melihat teman teman perempuannya sebagai _seorang_ _gadis_, dalam hal ini Chanyeol tidak pernah sekalipun menyukai gadis manapun selain Baekhyun. Dia berpikir satu satunya gadis yang dilihatnya didunia ini adalah Baekhyun, Baekhyun dan selalu Baekhyun, mereka terbiasa bersama, mereka tidak terpisahkan. Sepertinya memang tidak akan pernah.

Chanyeol mendengus kesal, Baekhyun selalu seperti itu. Dia benar benar tidak suka.

"Kau selalu seperti itu, sebenarnya-"

"Ya. Ya. Aku mau, aku mau. Kau puas?" Baekhyun kembali menyela perkataan Chanyeol. Lalu memilih pergi ke meja kerjanya, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang hanya memegang buku buku ensiklopedi tanpa ada niatan untuk membacanya.

* * *

><p><strong>Gwangju, 17 April 2008<strong>

Baekhyun menatap amplop biru yang terhias pita dengan warna yang sama. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok gadis cantik didepannya yang tersenyum lebar.

"Berikan itu pada Chanyeol ya Baek, aku mohon. Aku malu jika harus mengantarnya sendiri" Gadis itu menatap sayu dengan manik coklat miliknya. Baekhyun setengah hati menerima permintaan temannya itu dan memaksa bibirnya untuk mengulas senyum.

"Iya, nanti kuberikan ini pada Chanyeol" Saat mengatakan itu Baekhyun berusaha menahan hatinya yang tidak rela, kenapa dia itu? Kenpa rasanya sulit memberitahu ini pada Chanyeol?

Temannya itu tersenyum, tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya yang begitu membuncah hanya karena pria yang dia sukai. Tanpa tahu, bahwa manik teman didepannya itu tersirat ketidak relaan.

.

Chanyeol menatap kertas biru itu malas. Matanya kembali mengamati Baekhyun disampingnya, dia tidak pernah tahu apa yang ada dipikiran gadis ini sebenarnya. Chanyeol tahu, Baekhyun memang seperti itu sifatnya, _sok baik baik saja dengan alasan tidak mau mengecewakan orang lain_.

"Bilang padanya aku tidak mau." Chanyeol membuang muka, seolah tahu Baekhyun akan segera menatapnya saat dia mengatakannya.

"Apa? Kau tidak boleh seperti itu, dia sangat menyukaimu" Baekhyun tidak bermaksud membela temannya, hanya saja pria disampingnya ini selalu keras kepala. Sebenarnya bukan hanya kali ini dia diminta bantuan untuk mengungkapkan perasaan seseorang pada Park Chanyeol. Sudah banyak sekali gadis gadis sebayanya yang suka sekali _merepotkan_ untuk menyampaikan ini itu pada pria pujaan mereka yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol merasa panas disekujur wajahnya, bukan karena malu atau semacamnya tetapi pria itu benar benar tidak dapat menahan kemarahannya jika Baekhyun sudah mulai seperti ini lagi.

"Darimana kau yakin dia benar benar menyukaiku?" Chanyeol mau tidak mau harus menatap si gadis. Baekhyun mengerjap lagi, helaian surai karamel panjangnya menyapu sedikit dibagian pipi.

"Di-Dia tadi tersenyum bahagia sekali ketika aku berkata akan menyampaikan ini padamu, aku bisa melihat dari matanya yang berbinar saat dia menyebut namamu, ya kurasa seperti itu" Tenggorokannya terasa kering, buru buru dia membasahi dengan liurnya sendiri ketika Chanyeol kembali menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Kau menyebalkan"

Baekhyun mengerjap lagi. "Apa?"

"Jangan pernah lakukan ini lagi, kalau mereka benar benar menyukaiku setidaknya mereka akan berusaha sendiri, bukan merepotkan orang lain seperti ini" Chanyeol beranjak pergi ke kelasnya setelah mengatakan serentetan kata demi kata yang terus berputar putar dikepala Baekhyun.

* * *

><p><em>"Jangan pernah lakukan ini lagi, kalau mereka benar benar menyukaiku setidaknya mereka akan berusaha sendiri, bukan merepotkan orang lain seperti ini" <em>

"Baek, kau dengar aku tidak sih?" Do Kyungsoo mengangkat tangannya, mengibasnya didepan wajah sahabat baiknya, Byun Baekhyun.

"Ya, ya. Tadi kau bicara apa? Maaf aku tidak fokus, pengunjung hari ini lumayan banyak" Baekhyun menyela, sebenarnya dia tahu apa yang dibicarakan Kyungsoo. Tapi dia mendadak tidak ingin mendengaranya,

"Ya Tuhan, sudah ku duga." Kyungsoo kembali menghela nafas sembari melanjutkan kata katanya.

"Baek, kau tahu kan aku sudah lama menyukai Chanyeol?" Lagi lagi gadis itu membuat jeda.

_Aku lebih lama bersamanya._ Baekhyun mengerjap lagi.

"Aku tidak bisa menahan ini lagi, aku harus mengungkapkannya, benar kan Baek?" Kyungsoo menatap sahabatnya meminta pendapat. Baekhyun masih memilih diam dan menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan kecil. Kyungsoo memandangi ujung _heels_ nya.

"Masalahnya, aku tidak berani mengatakannya langsung. Baek, kau bisa membantuku kan? Kau yang paling dekat dengannya, kau bisa mengatakan ini padanya?" Tatapan Kyungsoo berubah memohon. Baekhyun kembali teringat kata kata Chanyeol yang terakhir diingatnya tadi.

"A-aku" Baekhyun harus berpikir. Gadis itu ingin mengatakan sebuah penolakan tapi yang keluar dari mulutnya justru kata kata sialan itu.

"Aku tidak bisa membantumu untuk mengatakannya, Kyungsoo. Chanyeol tidak pernah menerima satupun ajakan kencan seorang gadis yang dia dengar melalui aku" Kerongkongannya kembali kering. Baekhyun tidak ingin berkata ini tapi mulutnya terus saja berbicara. Dia ingin sekali menarik dan membungkam mulutnya sendiri.

"Jadi, ku pikir cara yang baik adalah dengan kau mengatakan sendiri padanya, ku rasa Chanyeol akan menerima itu. Dia menyukai orang yang punya berusaha sendiri untuk membuktikan perasaannya"

Kyungsoo sebelumnya merasa Baekhyun sedang menolak permohonannya itu, namun dalam sekejap gadis itu mengerti. Baekhyun benar sekali, dan dia terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari itu. Sebenarnya hanya karena dia malu mengatakannya terlebih dahulu karena dia seorang wanita tentu saja. Dengan itu Kyungsoo tersenyum dan berterimakasih pada sahabatnya.

"Kau benar, Baek. Aku akan mengatakannya sendiri. Doakan aku" Baekhyun membalas senyum sahabatnya dengan berat hati.

* * *

><p>Chanyeol bisa mati kebosanan jika terus seperti ini. Pria itu hanya diam menatap sosok wanita didepannya. Chanyeol sebenarnya ingin menolak, saat Do Kyungsoo yang dia sangat tahu wanita itu adalah sahabat Baekhyun mengajaknya makan siang. Sekarang harusnya dia bersama Baekhyun, bukan bersama sahabatnya. Tapi dasar menyebalkan, Baekhyun malah memintanya untuk datang menerima ajakan makan siang dari sahabatnya.<p>

"Begini, Chanyeol. Ada yang ingin aku katakan" Kyungsoo meneguk liurnya untuk membasahi kerongkongannya yang mengering. Gugup adalah salah satu kata yang dapat menggambarkan dirinya saat ini. Chanyeol masih menatapnya, tidak begitu tertarik.

"A-aku, sebenarnya aku..." Kyungsoo meremas jari jemarinya yang bebas. Dia benar benar tidak sanggup mengatakan ini, tapi hatinya tidak bisa menahan nahan lagi.

"Aku... Aku menyukaimu, Chanyeol" Dengan segenap kekuatannya, gadis itu mendongak menatap pria didepannya. Chanyeol merubah air mukanya menjadi bertanya tanya.

"Ya?" Chanyeol berpura pura tidak mengerti membuat Kyungsoo harus kembali mengatakannya.

"Aku menyukaimu. Aku ingin kita memulai sebuah hubungan, maksudku hubungan yang lebih dekat daripada pertemanan. Kau tahu maksudku?" Kyungsoo menatapnya malu bercampur cemas.

Chanyeol hampir tidak percaya. Ini pertama kalinya seorang gadis mengungkapkan perasaannya secara langsung didepan matanya. Chanyeol ingin mengatakan sesuatu tetapi mulutnya kembali menutup.

"Cha-Chanyeol, bagaimana?" Kyungsoo menyadarkannya. Pria itu lantas terduduk dengan tegap dan menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Begini Kyungsoo, aku" Chanyeol juga mendadak merasakan kering pada tenggorokannya. Dia tidak bisa melakukan ini.

"Chanyeol, jangan berpikir aneh tentangku. Aku tahu, aku tidak seharusnya memulai ini, mengungkapkan cinta terlebih dulu karena aku seorang wanita" Kyungsoo menjeda, Chanyeol mengerjap sepertinya dia tertular Baekhyun.

"Sebelumnya, aku tidak berniat mengatakan ini secara langsung. Tapi Baekhyun bilang, kalau kau menyukai seseorang yang berusaha mengungkapkan perasaannya sendiri kepadamu, bukan melaluinya?"

Apa? Baekhyun? Dia bilang apa?

Chanyeol menyadari sekarang, kepalanya yang berat semakin merasa berputar putar. Gadis itu, kapan berubahnya? Chanyeol mengusap kasae wajahnya dan memandang Kyungsoo setengah hati.

"Aku tidak bermaksud mengecewakanmu, Kyungsoo. Tapi kurasa, aku tidak bisa menerimamu. Maaf, bukan itu maksudku"

"Tidak apa apa, tidak apa apa Chanyeol. Aku tidak memaksamu, sungguh" Gadis itu berkata dengan usahanya yang sekuat tenaga untuk tidak membuat kakinya bergetar. Jujur saja, Kyungsoo ingin menangis. Dia wanita, dia mengungkapkan perasaannya pada seorang laki laki dan dia ditolak. Apa yang lebih menyedihkan dari itu?

"Maaf, Kyungsoo. Aku benar benar minta maaf."

* * *

><p>Chanyeol terus menyeret lengan Baekhyun. Pria itu bahkan tidak berkata apa apa sejak saat dia menculik gadis itu di perpustakaan, mengabaikan tatapan orang orang dan Baekhyun yang berteriak minta dilepaskan. Genggaman Chanyeol semakin mengerat membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan rasa sakitnya.<p>

"Chanyeol! Kau apa apaan! Lepaskan aku, ini sakit Chanyeol!" Baekhyun hampir menangis merasakan sakit dipergelangan tangannya. Pria itu terus membawanya, mereka menaiki anakan tangga sampai Baekhyun menyadari, Chanyeol membawanya ke apartemennya sendiri.

Pria itu melepas kasar lengan gadisnya. Baekhyun memegangi bekas genggaman Chanyeol, ada bekas merah disana.

"Kau gila! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Baekhyun langsung membentak temannya, dia tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan anak ini. Ada apa dengannya?

Chanyeol kembali mengusap kasar wajahnya, emosi dan kemarahannya sudah menguap dimana mana.

"Aku yang seharusnya bertanya seperti itu, apa yang kau lakukan!" Chanyeol tidak kalah membentaknya, dan ini pertama kalinya Chanyeol membentaknya dan terlihat begitu marah seperti itu. Baekhyun sedikit takut, tapi dia juga punya alasan untuk marah.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa maksudku?" Chanyeol kembali melempar pertanyaan yang sama membuat kerutan samar di dahi si gadis.

"Aku tidak percaya ini, kau benar benar menyebalkan Byun Baekhyun" Chanyeol tidak pernah menyebut nama lengkapnya kecuali saat sedang marah, ya tapi dia tidak pernah semarah ini.

Baekhyun bergeming, mendengar dengan jelas desah berat nafas Chanyeol, pria itu benar benar sedang memarahinya sekarang, tapi kenapa?

"Memangnya apa yang aku lakukan?Aku tidak merasa membuat kesalahan padamu, lalu kenap-"

Chanyeol menarik kasar pinggang Baekhyun dan mencium bibir gadis itu dengan marah. Baekhyun ingin berontak tapi Chanyeol sangat kuat menahannya. Chanyeol melumatnya kasar, dia benar benar diluar kendali.

Tautan mereka terlepas, Baekhyun terengah untuk bernapas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Baekhyun mendorong kasar dada Chanyeol. Membuat pria itu menjeda jarak sedikit.

"Bisakah kau tidak mengatakan apa yang seharusnya aku katakan?" Chanyeol menatapnya masih dengan amarah yang membuat panas disekitar wajahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Baek! kenapa tidak pernah berubah? Kenapa kau selalu seperti itu? Kau selalu bertindak seolah kau baik baik saja, aku tahu kau tidak pernah suka jika teman temanmu menyukaiku, kau selalu menyembunyikan itu. Apa yang ada dikepalamu sebenarnya?" Chanyeol menghela nafasnya sebentar sebelum melanjutkan.

"Apa tidak ada hal yang ingin kau pertahankan? Apa tidak ada sesuatu yang membuatmu untuk menghalangi mereka? Kau bodoh!"

"Aku tidak mengerti kau bicara apa" Masih seperti itu, Baekhyun masih tetap menyebalkan dengan sikapnya yang keras kepala. Chanyeol mati matian menahan dirinya. Tapi dia benar benar tidak bisa, dia mendorong gadis itu hingga punggungnya mengahantam pintu. Chanyeol menciumnya lagi, lebih memaksa dan berantakan. Baekhyun tidak mengerti dengan sikap temannya ini, dia merasakan sakit pada dadanya.

Setelah menyudahi ciuman itu, Chanyeol menyatukan kening, berbagi kehangatan dengan gadis yang dipeluknya sekarang. Chanyeol tidak bisa berpikir dan menahan semua ini lebih jauh lagi, atau tidak Baekhyun akan semakin membuatnya sakit kepala.

"Dengarkan aku" Chanyeol berucap lirih, Baekhyun menyadarkan dua tangannya di dada Chanyeol. Tenaganya serasa habis hanya karena pria yang tengah memeluknya sekarang. Tidak munafik, Baekhyun merasakan hatinya menghangat ketika Chanyeol memeluknya lembut, dia melupakan fakta bahwa Chanyeol barusan menciumnya dengan kasar.

"Aku tidak pernah menerima ajakan kencan dari gadis manapun, yang melaluimu ataupun yang mengatakannya langsung dihadapanku. Aku tidak bisa melihat mereka, aku benar benar tidak bisa. Aku dilahirkan untuk terbiasa denganmu, dan hanya melihatmu. Tolong jangan pernah lakukan ini lagi, atau aku akan benar benar menjadi gila karena tingkahmu yang menyebalkan itu" Chanyeol semakin memeluknya erat ketika dia merasakan air mata Baekhyun lolos dari pelupuknya. Pria itu menghapusnya dengan ibu jari.

"Aku tidak bisa, aku tidak bisa Chanyeol." Baekhyun berkata sembari meremas kerah kemeja laki laki itu.

"Aku tidak bisa mengubah diriku, aku tidak bisa menolak permintaan mereka padahal aku ingin sekali, tapi kenapa? kenapa rasanya aku bersalah jika mengecewakan mereka? Aku tid-"

"Aku tahu, aku tahu itu memang sifatmu. Mulai sekarang, tolong pertahankan aku. Jangan biarkan sikapmu itu membuatmu seperti ini, kau tahu aku benar benar tidak bisa melihat wanita lain selain dirimu, jadi kumohon jangan lakukan ini lagi. Aku sudah muak"

Baekhyun merasakan genggaman pada kerah Chanyeol mengerat, dia ingin menangis sekencang yang dia bisa, meluapkan segala kebodohannya selama ini dan membenci sikapnya yang tidak bisa sedikit saja mempertahankan hal yang tak ingin dia lepaskan. Dia menyadari, bahwa dirinya terlahir untuk terbiasa bersama Chanyeol begitupula pria itu, dan dengan itu pula Baekhyun berjanji akan mempertahankan Chanyeol seperti Chanyeol yang selalu mempertahankannya.

"Katakan itu sekarang" Chanyeol mengangkat dagu gadisnya. Baekhyun mengerjap lagi, kembali pada kebiasaannya.

"Katakan apa?"

"Apa aku harus menciummu lagi agar kau lancar mengatakannya?" Chanyeol tersenyum dengan seringai tipis disudut bibirnya. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya susah payah.

"Jangan menyukai siapapun selain aku, jangan menerima ajakan kencan dari gadis manapun, jangan lihat mereka dan lihatlah aku terus seperti itu" Baekhyun sendiri tidak tahu apa yang mendorong kata kata itu mengalir begitu saja dari bibirnya. Dia menundukan wajahnya sama sekali tidak ada kekuatan untuk melihat pria yang masih erat memeluknya.

Chanyeol tersenyum, dia mengangkat wajah gadisnya yang memerah malu dan kembali menyatukan dua bibir itu. Baekhyun tidak tahu bagaimana mengungkapkan perasaannya saat ini, Chanyeol adalah salah satu alasan untuk mempertahankan suatu hal. Pria itu membawanya jauh ke dalam angan angan, angan angan yang begitu nyata karena sekarang dia benar benar berada dalam dekapannya, dia memiliki Chanyeol dengan segenap hatinya. Dan dia akan terus mencintai pria itu sama seperti yang Chanyeol lakukan padanya, karena mereka benar benar terlahir untuk terus bersama.

**FIN**

.

Udah segitu aja yaa, aku lagi bete aja nggak ada kerjaan jadi nulis beginian ;;_;;

RnR


End file.
